Second chances
by Wakebytheriver
Summary: Aida fic. Please r&r. Radames freaks out at the end of the play and takes Amneris' advice. Sorry the updates are taking forever.
1. Truth be toldsort of

Amneris stomach turned as she looked at them. The two people she loved most in the world stood silent as their fates were decided. Aida stood tall as she watched the Pharaoh, her eyes glazed over in a soft acceptance that her life would be over in a matter of hours. Radames, however, was a separate story. His face had a steady stream of sweat that trailed down to his neck. His eyes were alive and wide and he looked near to hyperventilation. He seemed to be ignoring her father's words, his mind absorbed in some other consistent thought in his head. He didn't seem aware of her watching him, her concern growing as the seconds passed. In fact, he didn't seem to be aware of anything aside from the thoughts coming from within his own head.  
  
The Pharaoh, surprised at his lack of effect on the accused, asked, "Do you have thing to say?"  
  
Aida said nothing, but allowed the tears to fall. Radames gave a couple of heaves as though he would vomit, then looked up, set his eyes on the pharaoh and said through a shaken voice, "It's not true."  
  
Everything stopped for a moment as his words echoed through the room.  
  
The Pharaoh rested his chin curiously upon his fist and asked, "Which part?"  
  
"All of it," came the immediate answer. Radames seemed to realize the extent of his mechanical lie and shook his head, "sorry, not all of it, but most of it." He walked forward and approached the Pharaoh directly, "Sir, I am not my father, you know this. I have been loyal to you for years. Anything my father has done, he did on his own. When I arrived at the docks, Amonasro was already gone. He'd left his daughter and my servant, Mereb, who'd helped him escape. My father showed up minutes later and in his rage, tried to attack Aida. Mereb stepped in between and was killed."  
  
"That was not Zoser's version."  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't," Radames replied quickly, a strange new confidence coming over him as his tale grew farther and farther from the truth, "but at this point, I'm sure he would say anything to make me share his fate. He ran. Why would I remain if I planned to lie to you?"  
  
The Pharaoh folded his hands in front of him, "You make a good point. Your credibility far out weighs his and if you tell me this, boy, I will believe you, but what of your relations with my daughter's handmaiden, a handmaiden who happens to be the daughter of my enemy? Would you deny that?"  
  
Radames looked at Aida and said, "No, I wouldn't." He turned back to the Pharaoh, "Please, understand that for over a year, I've heard of nothing but what I am to give up for this marriage. I love, Amneris, you know I do. We grew up together, nothing can break what we have.but fear is a strong this and when Aida crossed my path.well, fate's a strong thing, too. I wanted to be with her, but I was willing to give her up when the time came."  
  
Most of what he'd said so far was a lie and most everyone in the room knew it. The Pharaoh bent forward in his seat, "Are you saying you feel nothing for this woman?"  
  
Radames swallowed hard and looked back to Aida once more. Her expression was not hurt, nor did she seem to be expecting anything. She looked at him steadily. No matter what he answered, she knew the truth of it.  
  
"I can't say that," Radames answered heavily, "I've learned more from her in a matter of days than I have through most of my life. My feelings are present and they are strong, but I won't let them cost us our lives if I can avoid it. I pulled her into this and she went kicking and screaming. I've made a mistake and ruined us both." Aida's tears had dried. She'd listened to her lover lie about her father, her friend, and now he spoke of their love as a mistake. She understood why he spoke the way he did, but she couldn't help but question his sincerity. She looked to Amneris whose expression seemed to question the same thing.  
  
The Pharaoh eyed Radames suspiciously for a moment, then leaned back in his chair and turned to Amneris.  
  
"Daughter," he said and watched her jump in response, "You've heard his confession of infidelity. Knowing this, would you take back your husband?"  
  
Amneris sniffed back her tears as she looked at Radames. Slowly, she nodded, "I would take him."  
  
The Pharaoh smiled, "Good, then things will proceed as planned. I believe your loyalties are to this country and that you will take it far into the future."  
  
Smiles appeared and three heavy sighs of relief were breathed. Amneris was nearly out of her seat and running for her husband's arms when the ominous "however" fell from her father's lips.  
  
"However, I see little future with her," and he outstretched his long index finger towards Aida.  
  
"Father-" Amneris began, but he cut her off quickly, "I will not spare her. She could bring our downfall, living inside this palace. Besides, boy, you have not been unfaithful yet, and I will not give you the chance to."  
  
"No!" said Radames.  
  
"Father, you can't!"  
  
"I can and have, take her!"  
  
Radames turned and sped towards Aida, but was caught by two guards as two others dragged the woman toward the door.  
  
Amneris stood yelling, "Wait!" She turned to her father in the chaos, "Give them a moment, please!"  
  
The Pharaoh hesitated, then seeing the desperation in his daughter's face, held up his hand, "Hold."  
  
All four guards let go and the lovers ran to each other. Radames tried to embrace her, but Aida held him off. She looked at him intently and spoke words too soft for Amneris to hear. She brought her hands to his face, wiped the tears from it, then kissed him quickly. She released before he could get a good grip on her and went to the door without looking back once.  
  
Once she let go, he fell. Radames sat on the floor and stared into the doorway where the woman he loved had disappeared. So lost was he that he hardly noticed when Amneris approached and stood by his side, watching the same darkness.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there. In fact when he awoke in the wedding chamber, he couldn't recall how he'd gotten there. He was lying the bed, the bed that was to share with Amneris, his wife, for the rest of his life. She was seated on a stool, staring out the window. She looked at him and said, "My father's just been in. It's over. She's gone."  
  
Part 1.more is coming soon. 


	2. Who doesn't have marital issues?

Dawn came on the third day on the river and the sunlight that poured into the room hit Amneris in the face. She scrunched her features as it stung her eyes and she closed them for a longer stretch than she had all night. She was facing the window, but couldn't turn away from it for fear of waking Radames who slept soundly with his arms clutched tightly around her middle.  
  
They lay in this fashion every night for three months and had yet to consummate the marriage. They stayed as close as possible and clung to one another for dear life in case if one should happen to awaken in the night, they would not find themselves alone. On the occasions when this did occur, the awoken was almost always Radames, mainly for the fact that Amneris rarely slept. Her days were busy and full of distraction; her nights, however, were quiet and her mind took this opportunity to go over every thought in her head over and over again. This night, her brain had been filled with the fight she'd had with Radames right before they'd gone to bed.  
  
It had started simple enough. He'd asked her, "Do you really think this will work?"  
  
"Of course it will," she'd replied, "We were invited, weren't we?"  
  
"Only because he refused to meet on Egyptian soil. Not that I blame him, I mean we killed his daughter. Why would he come to us?"  
  
At that moment, Amneris had slammed her brush down onto the table, "I don't know about you," she said icily to him, "but I didn't kill anyone. Furthermore, I am tired of being included in your guilty conscience!"  
  
That had only been the start. The fight finally ended by Radames yelling, "Don't act like you have everything, when you can't make it out of bed without a glass of wine to numb your day!"  
  
And she had fired back with, "At least I get out of bed! I don't think I've seen you above deck since we left Egypt!"  
  
And although they'd gone to bed angry, Radames had fallen asleep in Amneris' arms and she'd let him without a second thought. After all, what other choice did she have? No matter how bad things could get, the simple fact remained that all they had in this was each other.  
  
He would apologize when he awoke; he always did, though nothing ever really changed. As much as she hated the dance they did around one another, she understood why it was happening. Since the untimely death of the Pharaoh, Radames had been under a considerable amount of pressure. Despite the grief he still held for Aida, he'd taken on the role of ruler and had risen to the challenges it brought with it, allowing himself to breakdown only when he and Amneris were alone with each other. This, in turn, increased her load. Not only did she have to deal with the loss of her father and her best friend and support her husband through his own anguish, but she'd taken it upon herself to pick up certain tasks that he'd missed, or was avoiding. In other words, the whole reason they were on the river was because she had written to Amonasro about settling a peace treaty. It had taken some convincing to get both he and Radames to agree to meet, but she'd done it and was now worrying about the outcome.  
  
As the boat moved past the direct light, Amneris carefully opened her eyes. There was a tray of food for them set on the table; one of the servants had been kind enough to bring it in. Whoever had done it had knowingly, decreased the portions to accommodate what was usually eaten, and to avoid wasting food. Even with a lessened amount, there would be leftovers. Radames would barely touch what they brought him. She eyed the food and felt her stomach give a slight ache. There was a small loaf of bread, grapes, a sort of porridge and-oh- the wine cask. Radames bringing that up had been the worst part of that fight for her. She didn't think he'd noticed and was surprised that it had taken as long to say something as it did. He'd overreacted, anyway. It wasn't like she spent her days drunk, but it was true, it did seem to dull the surface pain of the day she was about to endure.  
  
She pondered what the chance would be of waking her husband if she were to get up and get it. She didn't want him to see; moreover, she didn't want him to think he was right. A moment later it no longer matter. Radames began to stir. For a moment his grip on her tightened, then, as realization set in, he slid his arms from around her body and looked at her in the face.  
  
"Is it morning already?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged at him, "Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Radames pulled himself away from her and sat up asking, "Did you talk to the captain, yet? Does he know how far we are from Nubia?"  
  
Amneris pulled the blanket up around her, "He said we'd arrive sometime today."  
  
She watched as his face suddenly paled. He'd seemed to have grown progressively tenser the closer they got to Nubia, but she'd never seen him suddenly drain like that; well, not in months.  
  
"Uh," he stammered, "Sorry about last night."  
  
She knew that was coming, "Me too," she replied, "Have you noticed we're getting worse?"  
  
He spun his head quickly to look at her, shocked that she'd bring it up. Up till now, she'd seemed happier to simply keep quiet when something was bothering her, unless of course she was being provoked, which he had to admit, was usually his own fault. Anything to get her to say what she was feeling.  
  
He nodded slowly, "I have noticed that," he took a long breath, "I don't want it this way, Amneris. I can't take you mad at me if you're not willing to talk it out."  
  
"Likewise," she said sitting up with him, "I'm talking now. I don't want it this way either. Like it or not, we're stuck together.for life. I'd rather not spend my life with you, fighting all the time over things we can't change now. You didn't kill her, Radames, you need to accept that."  
  
They'd had this fight before. He shook his head, "I should have gone with her."  
  
"No," she countered in exacerbation and put her head in her hands, "you survived! There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
Her eyes were still closed as she felt him leave the bed.  
  
"We should prepare to dock," he said, "we want to be ready when we get there."  
  
Amneris took her hands away and watched him change his shirt, then walk from the room. She made a deep sigh, then got out of the bed, walked to the table and poured herself a large glass of red wine. Once it had been entirely consumed, she returned to the bed and finally got a touch of sleep.  
  
When the boat arrived a few hours later, a rather large Nubian man stood on the dock looking very official. He was not portly, just large in every respect. He stood a whole head above Radames and looked down at them with great, dark eyes. His intimidating presence, however, did not add up to the gracious attitude he took with them. The moment he saw Radames and Amneris, he made a respectful bow and lightly kissed Amneris' hand.  
  
"My name is Noribnin," he said in greeting, "His Majesty has asked that I personally escort you to the palace. Oh, we have someone to get that."  
  
He spoke his last sentence to the pair of servants that had accompanied the couple, and who were now gathering up the luggage.  
  
"I believe it was requested that you arrive alone," Noribnin said.  
  
Radames didn't reply. He simply stared at the man before him, again, his face quite pale. Amneris cleared her throat modestly and told the giant, "We brought them here. Do you really think we would take them back with us? They're here to bring our things to the palace. They will be paid once everything is safely stored and then they are free to go as they please."  
  
Noribnin stepped up to the woman and asked her with some distrust, "You would have them do slave work in their own country?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side as half of her mouth slid up into a smile and she replied charmingly, "Slave work? You must be joking. Why would I pay a slave? Of course, if you think I should turn them out with nothing, perhaps you're right. I've never been one to part with gold. More shopping money for me."  
  
Noribnin kept up his suspicious eyeing only a second longer, then burst into a sudden laugh. He looked back to the servants, snapped his fingers, the pointed his thumb over his shoulder. They picked up the luggage and left the boat.  
  
"Come" Noribnin said heartily, "There is food waiting and comfortable beds."  
  
"When will we be meeting with the king?" asked Amneris as she fell into step with the large diplomat.  
  
"He's not specified a certain time, but he'll call you when he's ready. Pardon, Your Highness, but is you husband all right?"  
  
Amneris glanced back to Radames who'd fallen behind and replied softly, "He has not been well lately." 


	3. New Friendsyeahreal friendly

Far from the "village" Aida had claimed to be from, Ikaita was a bustling city full of people. The structure and architecture was familiar to the couple and the palace itself was actually somewhat reminiscent of their own home back in Thebes. Once inside, they were taken to a large, elegant bedroom. The furniture was made of the finest wood and the bed was laid with a thick down comforter. In the right corner, opposite the wash room, was a giant bath tub large enough for half the crew of the ship that had brought them there. Amneris eyed the bath with longing.  
  
"If you need anything," said Noribnin before his departure, "just ask. Feel free to wander the grounds, but respect any restricted areas. Just outside the East entrance there's a bazaar if that pleases you."  
  
When he'd gone, Amneris turned and found Radames sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"How long do you think we'll be waiting?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he croaked out, "but I'd like to sleep until then."  
  
Amneris rolled her eyes and wondered why she had thought any different. She was so jealous of how quickly he could fall asleep.  
  
"And what if they leave us here for days?" she asked, checking herself over in the mirror. They'd arrived in Nubia looking somewhat "dressed down" from their normal wear. Looking at herself now, Amneris couldn't help but feel a bit plain in her single-toned blue dress. She reached into a bag and pulled out a head cover in a lovely shade of green, then turned back to her reflection, quite pleased at what the colors did for her eyes.  
  
When Radames didn't answer her question, she assumed that he'd already dropped off to sleep. The more she looked around the luscious room, the better the bazaar began to sound. She took a small satchel of gold and headed out.  
  
A knock came at the door two hours later. Radames, in a not so deep sleep, awoke to the sound with a start. He rubbed his eyes, then rolled off the bed to answer the door. Noribnin stood on the other side.  
  
"You've been summoned," he said.  
  
"Right now?" asked Radames, praying for another hour of sleep.  
  
Noribnin shrugged, "You have something better to do?"  
  
"No," Radames shook his head, "Do you know where Amneris went?"  
  
"She was spotted in the market place. Would you like me to retrieve her?"  
  
"No, I can handle this. Tell the king I'll be right down."  
  
Noribnin made a modest bow the departed. The moment he closed the door, Radames regretted not asking that Amneris be found. If he went alone, he would have no one on his side. Deciding it was too late now, he made himself presentable then left the room. To his surprise, Noribnin had already returned and was standing outside his door.  
  
"I've been asked to escort you downstairs," he said as they headed down the hallway, "His Majesty has been holding court all day. You're to appear."  
  
"Court? Am I on trial?"  
  
"No, sir, nothing of the sort. He simply wants you to meet his council and greet you properly."  
  
Somehow, this did not make Radames feel any better. The closer they got the more nervous he became. By the time they stopped before a set of double doors, he looked and felt as though ready to pass out.  
  
"Are you going to be alright, sir?" Noribnin asked warily.  
  
Radames nodded and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, "Find her, please."  
  
"Of course," he replied graciously, "I'll announce you into the room, then send someone for her."  
  
Noribnin walked through the doors, leaving them open for Radames to follow. He made his announcement in a large booming voice, then went out. Radames took a deep breath and stepped into the room.  
  
The hall was lavish to say the least. The walls were covered in pictures from floor to ceiling; well, in places that there was a ceiling, anyway. Much of the space was uncovered. Radames stepped into the center of the room and found himself under a pinkish orange sky that within the hour would turn black and full of stars. Men dressed in black were seated upon plush cushions of rich colors at long tables that stretched around the room. At the front, filling an ornate chair amidst three empty ones, sat Amonasro.  
  
Radames swallowed hard as the king looked him over. His ears picked up whispers from the men at the tables; nothing discernable, but obviously about him. After what seemed like an age, Amonasro called for attention and said, "I trust your journey was well."  
  
For a good long moment, Radames couldn't answer. The lump in his throat was so overpowering that it blocked any sound from going out that way and since his stomach swirled so harshly, he feared he would throw up if he attempted to open his mouth to speak. Finally after another deep breath, he ventured "It was fine."  
  
The words came out without a hitch to the surprise, it seemed, of everyone.  
  
"Where is your queen?" the king continued, "I hope you brought her with you. You wouldn't be here were it not for her rather persuasive letters."  
  
"She's in the marketplace," Radames answered, a bit more promptly this time, "She should be here soon."  
  
"Good, I've been eager to meet her. Now, tell my council why you're here. They'd very much like to know your purpose."  
  
Speechlessness struck again. Nearly a minute lapsed before he realized he was so tense that he wasn't breathing. He caught himself before he passed out and spoke quickly, "I'm here to come to an agreement about ending the war."  
  
"And how do you propose that?"  
  
"Negotiations, a treaty," Radames mouth was on automatic. He knew where these questions were leading.  
  
"Why now?" asked Amonasro, confirming Radames suspicions. He gaped as the king reiterated, "What would cause a man accustomed to pillaging my country to suddenly turn around and want to make peace with it?"  
  
"Here it comes," Radames thought as he began to breathe deeper, "the lights are going out any second."  
  
He made a sad attempt to answer and his first words were drowned out by the opening of the double doors. Noribnin walked in and began to spread his noble voice through the room. He may as well have been speaking Greek for all Radames heard. He saw Amneris standing in the doorway.  
  
Noribnin stopped speaking and she stepped forward. She stopped in front of Radames and made a polite bow to Amonasro, saying, "Please, forgive my tardiness, Your Highness. I didn't know we'd be called so soon."  
  
At the sight of her Amonasro's demeanor became slightly lighter, "I've seen you before."  
  
"Yes," she replied warmly, as though remembering something particularly enjoyable, "I stood behind my father when you appeared before our court."  
  
"And now you stand beside your husband as he appears before mine."  
  
"I do," she said smiling at him.  
  
The more he watched her, the more pleasant he became. Amneris stole a glance at Radames and he saw her expression drop a bit. A momentary lapse, she returned to her sweet smile as Amonasro continued, "I must say I was highly impressed with your letters. It's not easy to imagine another's plight considering the circumstances."  
  
"We appreciate your understanding," she told him, "and we know that there is little we can do at this point but offer our condolences. Hopefully this tragedy can be turned into something beneficial. We'd like to discuss the matter with you further in more private accommodations, if you don't mind."  
  
"I'd be happy to meet with you," replied the king.  
  
Despite the favorable dealings between his wife and Amonasro, Radames felt no better about standing in the middle of that room. When Amneris said "we" she was referring to the both of them, but Amonasro would reply with "you" and mean Amneris.  
  
"Now," the king continued, "I have further business with your husband, but I'd like you to sit with me tonight at our evening meal. There is much to discuss."  
  
"I would love to," she said kindly, "But am I not invited to remain now?"  
  
Amonasro's face dropped a bit at her request as though she was ruining something fun for him, "Madam, unless your husband would send you away, you are free to stay at your will. He was about to explain to us his motives for wanting peace."  
  
"Were my letters not reason enough?" she said, catching on to him.  
  
"As he was unaware of your writing them, I believe that your letters were your own motives."  
  
"Sir," she said levelly, stepping forward, "I've known Radames my entire life. He would not be here if his motives didn't correlate with mine."  
  
Amonasro no longer looked at her with such congeniality, "Perhaps I wish to hear it with my own ears."  
  
She was beaten and took it gracefully, stepping back beside her husband. Lucky for Radames, who was once again, fearing having to explain the happenings of three months previous, the doors flew open once more.  
  
"Father!" cried an exuberant voice. All eyes watched as a young man strode into the room. One glance was all it took to know who he was speaking to. As he walked though the room, he looked at the two Egyptians standing in the center, his curious eyes resting on Amneris. He passed them and went straight to Amonasro saying, "I need a word with you."  
  
The king sighed and glared at his son, "Kadoteas, you're late."  
  
"I usually am," came the confident reply.  
  
"Very true. I trust this is important."  
  
"Extremely."  
  
Amonasro sighed again, "Very well. Have you met our guests? This is the couple that rules Egypt."  
  
Kadoteas looked sharply at them, taking a moment to observe the ill- stricken man.  
  
"You're Radames?" he asked, slightly astounded.  
  
Radames nodded slowly, looking rather shocked, himself. Aida'd never mentioned she'd had a brother. Kadoteas' hearty attitude fell and his face sunk into a scowl. Strangely, as he turned to face his father, the look of disgust worsened.  
  
"Shall we convene elsewhere, Father?" he asked sharply.  
  
They shared a contemptuous moment before Amonasro declared, "The court is dismissed for today. Madam, if I may have your company tonight."  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty," Amneris replied, for the first time taking her eyes from Kadoteas.  
  
Amonasro stood and the entire council followed suit. Once he and Kadoteas were out of sight, everyone began filing out of the double doors.  
  
Noribnin met them and took them back to their room.  
  
"I'll come for you at the evening meal," he told them, "It won't be long."  
  
"If I may ask," Amneris said, "this Kadoteas."  
  
"Ah, the prince," Noribnin said reflectively, "Heir to a throne he doesn't want. I would suggest that you stay on his good side. He's known for his short temper."  
  
"Really," she said thoughtfully.  
  
They entered the room and Noribnin took his leave. Neither said a word to the other for a long time. Radames was leaning on the dresser, trying to collect himself, while Amneris sat on the bed, facing away from him, so angry she couldn't bring herself to speak.  
  
"Thank you," she heard him say from the dresser, "Your timing is amazing."  
  
"Don't thank me," she said finding her voice, "I didn't get you out of that."  
  
"You helped."  
  
She wanted to yell at him, to tell him this was his job and his fight. Did he expect her to make the damn peace treaty? She'd rather be back in the bazaar where she's supposed to be during such political garbage, not making nice with the king and his son.  
  
His son.the prince "Heir to a throne he doesn't want." Suddenly her thoughts were back on Kadoteas. She'd met him in the marketplace. He'd stopped a young boy from picking her purse then spent the afternoon with her.  
  
Why hadn't he said who he was?  
  
As her mind raced from one thing to the next, Radames lay down beside her and fell asleep. 


	4. Friendly Realtions

Dinner went very much as expected. Radames and Amneris entered the room well dressed and took their place beside Amonasro. Radames spent much of the meal listening to the rapturous musings of Amneris. She and the king had hit it off right away and the two of them chatted happily about trivial matters such as the weather and- Radames shuddered slightly at it- fashion. Radames found himself with little to say. He was acknowledged only when Kadoteas, who sat on the opposite side of his father asked, "Something wrong with your lamb?"  
  
Radames looked down at his plate, which he'd barely touched and replied quickly, "No, its fine," then returned his attention to the conversation at hand. He found it surprising that Kadoteas would notice such a thing when his focus was almost always on Amneris. But then, his was not the only. In the short span of an hour, Amneris had charmed her way into the attention of every person in the room and most eyes and ears were aimed in her direction.  
  
As they walked out that night, Radames reached over and squeezed his wife's hand, which was resting comfortably in the bend of his elbow. To his surprise, she looked up and smiled warmly. She'd been in something of a mood on the way there, so he was relived for the change.  
  
"I was thinking," he told her as they ascended the stairs, "as I watched you tonight, that I've married a brilliant woman."  
  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and seemed near to laughing, "Funny."  
  
"I'm serious," he assured her.  
  
"Hmm...you just noticed?"  
  
He stopped. She was up one step before she faced him; the higher level helped her meet him eye to eye.  
  
"I've never seen you do that," he explained, "Tonight you were witty and well spoken. Did you see how many people were watching you? Why haven't I ever seen that side of you?"  
  
Amneris' brightness had fallen a bit. She shrugged and replied, "How witty and well spoken would you be if the most important thing you were asked is 'Would you like the green dress or the chartreuse?' I was all those things tonight because I had to be. I would be a lot more if given the proper chance."  
  
With that, she turned and climbed the stairs to their floor.  
  
She didn't take too much stock in his kindness. Like their fighting, their good moments were short lived and she was certain that by the following morning, they would return to the pleasant indifference that had held them for so long.  
  
About this, she was right, but she couldn't have predicted what would happen to them in the days to come. For nearly a week, Amneris saw very little of her husband. He spent his days in the chamber of Amonasro, showing only for the occasional meal, which he would never stay through. He spoke very little to her and only stopped for conversation long enough to end an argument. The most pressing issue she had with him was his health. As the days passed in Nubia, Radames' well-being made a sudden turn for the worst. He was pale and so thin that his clothes no longer fit him right. His hands shook, he hardly ate and an evident fever was coming upon him. Amneris had arrived in their bedchamber twice in the past three days to find him in the washroom, retching out what little he had forced himself to consume. Sadly, all of her pleas to him to stay in bed had either been ignored, or resulted in a fight.  
  
Even without worry over Radames, her days were not happy ones. On her second day, she had been introduced to an elegantly aged woman named Lorna. Lorna sat in her chamber everyday with two other women whom she had known for most of her life. Amneris had been asked to join them and had politely accepted. Had she known that the three of them did nothing but talk ALL DAY LONG, she would not have set foot in the room. The three of them gossiped about the king, about the prince, about the servants, about the cooks, about the washing women, about the Egyptians [without the slightest bit of self-censoring for the presence of the Egyptian queen ("Can you believe what those savage Egyptians are trying to do to our lands? They certainly don't look like barbarians, there's no need to act as them.")] and when one left the room, they gossiped about each other. Had this been a mere half year before, she might have found herself thrilled to talk to them. Her present state, however, caused their constant babble to stale.  
  
A morning arrived when the situation with Radames was on its way to explosion. She had once more beseeched him to relax for a day and he had turned his gaunt face to her and snapped, "I will take a day of rest, when you accept a night of sleep."  
  
Her brush had been in hand and had he not left in such a rush, she would have thrown it at him. Instead, she finished furiously brushing her hair, ate her breakfast, drank her wine and left for another day of mind-numbing gossip.  
  
Gossip, however, would not be her destiny for that day. Fate smiled while on the way to Lorna's chamber, as she passed a room with an open door.  
  
"Hey," said a voice, once she had passed by. She turned and found herself face to face with Kadoteas.  
  
"This corridor is closed to you," he said stepping from the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"To me?" she asked, somewhat bewildered.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't see anyone else."  
  
Amneris cocked her head to one side. She'd promised to respect restricted areas, but she felt the strange compulsion to give the young man a hard time.  
  
"I go this way everyday," she told him, "Why should today be any different?"  
  
He folded his arms and stepped directly in her path, "It's different because I say it is and you, being a guest in my father's house, means that you're compelled to obey. Now, go away."  
  
She didn't move, but curled the side of her lip into a smile. A moment, of watching her seem to take the rigidity from his body. He relaxed and smiled back at her.  
  
"Where are you heading?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Another day with Lorna."  
  
"Why would you go there?" The look on his face as he asked the question was not just mere curiosity. It bordered on concern. "I don't know anyone in their right mind who would willingly spend time with that woman. Is that where you've been these past days?"  
  
"Apparently, it's the best they can do to keep me occupied."  
  
"Pathetic," he lamented, shaking his head.  
  
"Really," she said, getting back on topic, "Why can't I go in there?"  
  
Kadoteas placed a hand on her shoulder and began to lead her the other way.  
  
"You can't go in there because my father in an unreasonable fool."  
  
"Well," she said as they walked out of the corridor, "that clears it up then, doesn't it?"  
  
"Come, I'll take you another way, but I recommend that you find better things to occupy your time with."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
He thought for a moment, "Been to the marketplace yet?"  
  
"I believe I recall spending an entire day with you there."  
  
He laughed into his words, "You saw the palace bazaar. Boring compared to the local marketplace. It's nearly midday. The fights should be starting soon."  
  
When Kadoteas said "the fights" Amneris received a flashback from her childhood. Her father and a number of his advisors and friends would hold matches. Not against each other of course. They would set soldiers, slaves and the occasional peasant upon one another, taking bets on who would come out victorious, or, depending on the circumstances, alive.  
  
These were not the sort of duels Kadoteas meant. He joined her on her trip through the marketplace, showing her the sights and sounds and helping her to avoid those who would do her physical or financial harm. It was good for her that he was there, for as stood in between two stands, one of jade jewelry and other of rose colored gowns, the vendors of each one, who'd spent a good deal of time trying to coax her to buy, suddenly turned upon one another, throwing first insults and then punches. Kadoteas pulled Amneris out of their path, just as the wrestling match began. This was the first of three similar scenes that they would fall upon that day.  
  
That night, they laughed about it at dinner, under the somewhat disdainful eye of Amonasro. That night, there was an odd sort of buzz about the room. Amneris felt eyes on her unlike any from before. She couldn't explain exactly what it was, but after an hour of sitting in the dining hall, it was beginning to annoy her. Kadoteas, however, seemed unaffected, by the curious stares at them from around the room.  
  
When Amneris returned to her room, she found her husband already in bed. As this had become normal, she thought nothing of it. A bath was prepared and, as her routine went, she slipped in for a good long soak before retiring. As she returned to the bed, in the midst of wrapping a robe about her, she saw that Radames' eyes were open. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to make the next move. He didn't. He was still for so long, she was afraid he was dead, until after an age, he finally blinked. The moment this reassurance came, Amneris went straight for bed. For the first time in months, they slept apart from one another. 


	5. Progress and Regress

Amneris went in and out of sleep that night, which is to say, she had a good night. The one thing that kept her from sleeping too deeply was the fact that she was quite bothered by Radames' behavior. She kept seeing him laying there, his jaw tightly set, eyes open and staring. It bothered her because she couldn't decide whether he'd watched her or not. When she'd first spotted him, her robe had been wide open and her body exposed.

One half of her said he'd looked. He was a man after all and her husband. Why shouldn't he be allowed to see her naked? Not a year before, she would have invited it. But now...

Then there was her other side. The side that kept reminding her that he was only her husband because it had kept him alive. He didn't love her. He was going to spend the rest of his life in love with a dead woman. Why would he waste his time to see his own wife's body?

But then again...he was a man.

Over and over it went in her mind, in between short naps, until the morning finally came. She would have remained in that bed all day had there not been a knock upon the door. Radames seemed in no way near to answering, so Amneris hoisted herself from the bed, returned the robe to her body and opened the door.

Noribnin looked down with smiling eyes when he saw her.

"Greetings," he said kindly, bowing his head.

"Good morning," she replied.

"I've come to tell you, Your Highness, that the High Prince requests your company today."

"Oh?" she said coyly.

"Yes," Noribnin kept a solid gaze on her. It made her so happy to see someone of a lower rank actually look at her. Most spoke quickly and refused to meet her eye.

"Tell him, I'd be happy to join him," she told Noribnin.

"Of course. Will you and your husband be coming down for morning meal or should I send something up?"

Amneris glanced back to the bed. Radames hadn't moved. She turned back to the large man before her, "I'll be coming down for meal. Send a bite up for my husband. He should be awake soon."

"Very good, madam."

With that, Noribnin turned and made his way back to the kitchen. Amneris looked at Radames as she prepared herself to go downstairs. He was sleeping, but he was far from peaceful. She was used finding him in a deep sleep, but there was something unsettling about how he slept this particular morning. After some careful consideration on the subject of waking him, she got just close enough to check that was still breathing and then headed downstairs to find her escort for the day.

Amneris and Kadoteas spent their day riding along the river. He showed her native animals, hills, picturesque views and a world like she'd never seen. Nubia was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. Never had anyone given her the chance to roam about on a horse and see whatever she wished.

As previous nights, Kadoteas walked her to her floor where he asked for her company the following morning.

She smiled and answered, "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

Amneris watched him go and the moment he was out of sight, leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. The emotions were a roving swirl in her head, her heart, and her stomach and she didn't know which to go with first.

The first one was guilt, which in itself was a mixture of many things. She rode freely along the countryside while her husband sat daily in misery. Not only that, but she spent her days with a handsome young man and no chaperone. Hardly the behavior of a married woman. Not that she had done anything, or even tried, and he'd been nothing but a gentleman...but something was underneath it all. She felt it and was certain that Kadoteas did as well.

Even the thought of it filled her heart with lightness. The guilt faded as her thoughts turned to Kadoteas. He made everything in her body stand up on end. She breathed a bit easier in his presence and allowed herself to stop a bit of the show she gave to everyone else. He didn't pressure her to be a queen and never reminded her of the position she was in. He spoke little of his sister and when he would, Amneris knew that it was not to hurt her.

Her only concern in his presence was that time was moving far too quickly. As she watched him walk away each night, she was reminded that her spell there was brief. Once Radames and Amonasro came to an agreement, she would be going home. Home to a lonely life in a palace that now seemed far too big for her. Back to being the wife of a distant man who had once been her life.

She opened the door quietly. If Radames was already asleep, she didn't want to wake him. To her disappointment, he was awaiting her arrival at the foot of their bed.

"How did today go?" she asked filling the uncomfortable silence. He didn't even raise his sunken face to hers. His eyes wistfully watched the floor where her feet stepped and he asked her quietly, "What are you doing here, Amneris?"

She stopped and watched him, her mouth hanging slightly ajar. He must know where she spent her days. Awaiting a torrent of accusations, she said, "What do you mean?"

His eyes went to meet her own, "Why did you come here?"

Amneris took the shawl from her head and stepped toward the bed.

"I'm the reason you're here. I couldn't ask you to come alone."

She sat beside him and he turned to face her.

"You are." he said, "You're the reason I'm here, the reason I'm alive. Why did you do it? You saw what I'd done, how I'd hurt you. Why did you save me?"

Amneris looked off for a moment. Her eyes set themselves upon the corner of a stool that sat nearby, while her mind raced through a number of memories, not only of that night, but of their past. Days they'd spent together as children, conversations that went into the night, races around the courtyards of the palace. Why would he ask such a thing?

"I suppose I didn't have anywhere else to go," she replied, "what would I have done without you?"

"And now? Do you have somewhere now?"

She wrapped her hair into a knot on the back of her head replying, "I often wonder what would have happened if you'd been successful. If you'd run off with her, or even died with her. I was thinking about that. I was thinking that you would have left, given the chance, you'd give your life," she shook her head as the memories of that night came into focus, "It wasn't right. Neither of you should have had to do that. It's an awful thing to happen, Radames, but I don't regret it. There are bigger things going on here. You're about to stop a war, end years of fighting and save hundreds of lives. You couldn't do that if you weren't here."

He shook his head, "I'm not doing it now."

Amneris frowned. In all her years with him, she'd always counted Radames as a person full of confidence. He was a winner and carried himself as one. She didn't think she'd ever truly seen him in despair. Now it was all she could see. His eyes held a sort of pain deeper than she could fathom. She put her hands to his face, "You can win this. If you don't he could kill you and he doesn't have to lay a hand on you to do it."

He closed his eyes and kissed the inside of her palm, "What are you doing here?" he asked her again.

She shook her head, and took her hands away, "I'm not here." The guilt came back. How could she happily live out comfortable days while her husband suffered at the words of someone who months ago was his enemy? And he suffered so.

"Do you know where I've been?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, "With Kadoteas. You're happiest here when you're with him."

"Nothing's happening," she assured him.

He shrugged, "What could I do if there were?"

Amneris leaned in and replied lightly, "I _am_ your wife, remember?"

"You are," he conceded more seriously, "but not by your own choice."

"Radames-"

He took her hands in his, "I wish I could make you happy, Amneris. I can't."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Let's just go to sleep."

He smiled a very difficult smile and agreed, "Another long day tomorrow."

"Radames, I mean it. He can't beat you. You have the power here, don't forget that."

He lay back on the pillow without reply. A few minutes later, she crawled in beside him and held onto his thin, shivering body.

Close to morning, Amneris dropped off. She awoke a couple of hours later when Radames was getting up. She decided to keep her eyes closed. He was concerned about her sleeping and she didn't want to make him worry. She lay comfortably, feeling him move on the bed beside her. A moment later, the movement stopped and was followed by an immediate thud!

Amneris' eyes shot open. Radames was not in the bed, nor was he anywhere to be seen. She gripped the opposite end of the mattress and pulled herself to the edge. Radames lay on the floor, wrapped about the waist in a sheet that had come down with him when he fell. He was dripping in sweat and mumbling in a sick delirium.

Amneris leaped from the bed and ran for help.

She stayed by his side for most of the day, visited only by Noribnin who brought her food and gave her some company. He was the only spark of reassurance she would get that day.

Radames drifted in and out of consciousness. His words were, for the most part, an unstructured ramble. She caught the words "sire" "Aida" "tree" "foot" "wine." (Oh...she wished Noribnin had brought some wine with dinner.)

For one shining moment, he looked straight at her and said, "Amneris, I'm sorry." Words that had been leftover from the previous night's conversation. She had gripped his hand and smiled the best she could at him. He returned the smile, than looked past her for a moment.

"I see you," he said.

He passed out again and this time Amneris left him to his delusions. She went looking for Amonasro. She had little resistance getting entrance into his chamber. Such little, in fact that she believed he was expecting her.

To her surprise, Kadoteas sat in a chair near a desk in his father's chamber. His feet were up on the surface of the desk and he leaned back comfortably. When he saw her, his feet hit the floor and he stood as courteously as he could. Amneris looked at him only long enough to acknowledge his presence, then went for her target. Amonasro stood near his empty fireplace.

"What are you doing to him?" she demanded.

Amonasro smiled complacently at her and replied "Lovely to see you, Amneris. How are you enjoying your stay?"

She folded her arms and grimaced. How could he ignore an outburst like that!

"What are you doing?" she repeated herself, "He's dying, do you understand that?"

Amonasro took a seat and gestured for her to do the same. Amneris was riled up, though. She couldn't bring her self to get to the chair.

"I'm fully aware of the situation, my dear," he told her, leaning back into his comfortable-looking chair, "As I understand it, I see more of your husband that you do. I've watched his condition deteriorate by the day. Our doctors have seen him and have told him to rest and eat. If he is unwilling to do either, then there is little I can do."

"There is actually," she stepped forward and stood directly before him, watching the uneasy movements of Kadoteas from the corner of her eye, "The sooner these negotiations are finished, the sooner I can take him out of here. He wasn't like this until we came here. I know he's doing it to himself, but it can stop if we get home."

Amonasro folded his hands in front of him and looked at Amneris. She was a mess. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair undone, her eyes heavy with a lack of sleep and she shook where she stood, either from cold, fear, anger, or perhaps she was catching her husband's fever. Judging from how she'd looked when she'd first arrived, he guessed that she hadn't allowed herself to look this distressed in some time.

"What about you, Amneris?" he asked, "Do you long to return to you life as the wife of an unfaithful man? Why have you done all this?"

She stared indignantly at him. So, _he_ was putting such doubts into Radames' head. She glanced quickly to Kadoteas, who was watching attentively. Amonasro wanted him to hear this.

"I care about him," she told the king, "I may not love him as I once did, but I do still care for him and I will not watch him die like this."

"What do you propose I do?"

"Give him what he wants. End this."

"What he asks is impossible."

"Impossible!" she spat, "You're a king. You've asked us to give up the majority of our labor force. We'll spend years trying to rebuild our economy. What has he asked of you?"

Amonasro watched her reaction with indifference. The plight of her people was not his concern.

Kadoteas stepped in with her answer, "He's to relinquish command of his armies and it cannot be to me. My father is not ready to lay down his sword."

"I've led my people into battle for years as my father did and his before him. My son will fight next."

Amneris shook her head in disbelief, "You were captured and by many accounts, you shouldn't have gotten away. Don't you understand that? You're writing a treaty. It's no good if one of you is dead. If you fall and Kadoteas next, can you guarantee that your successor will uphold the negotiations being made now?"

"It does not matter-"

"It matters if Radames dies! I will take the throne and to produce an heir, I'll have to marry again. I don't know that whoever that will be will support such a treaty. Radames and I are not in the majority among those who matter in Egypt."

Amonasro continued his stare of indifference. Amneris shook even harder with rage. She looked to Kadoteas, "You're right, he _is_ an unreasonable fool!"

Amneris spent the next two days in and out of the room. During that time, Radames began seeing things. Amneris would return from a walk and he would claim that Aida had come to him. It chilled her to the bone to hear such things. She feared spirits. Spirits bringing him closer to his end.

After two days, he made a dramatic improvement. The visions stopped and he was able to speak sensibly again. By the third day, he had found the strength to convene once more with Amonasro. He told himself this would be the last day.

He made his case once more: the return of eight of every ten of Amonasro's people and the cessation of the raids of Nubian villages, so long as he kept his own armies out of Egypt and gave up his leadership of them. It was not unreasonable.

"You cannot come into my country fresh from the ravishment and murder of my daughter and demand that I give up my power over my own armies. I will not have it!"

Radames looked up at the king with tired eyes and said flatly, "I don't care anymore. Say what you wish. Believe what you will of my intentions for your daughter. It really doesn't matter. You scorn me daily, invite me to your council of accusations and abuse my guilt, while your people laugh at my condition and your son looks covetously at my wife. It doesn't matter. I still have your people and a very large army and I retain the power to crush your country at my will. So we can continue to fight this stupid war to another pointless and bloody outcome and I can get revenge for the weeks that I have endured at your despicable tongue. Or we can both enjoy our reigns in leisure and watch our children grow up and give them something to rule when we pass. Consider it."

With that he stood on uneasy feet. He was nearly to the door when he collapsed.


	6. Surprises in Love SURPRISE!

Amneris didn't hear the news of his relapse until it was nearly nightfall. She had been outside with Noribnin and a few children of Ikaita, walking the docks and seeing the boats. Amneris had no aptitude for the nautical, but she fell in love with the children and they had insisted that she go. How could she resist?

Sitting once again in her vigil, she missed those children. It was so easy to be with them. They laughed without apology and had a happier disposition than anyone she'd met in the country.

Radames lay as he had before. His eyes fluttered in fits of delirium, his breath shallow, his hands clammy, and his whole body bathed in a cold sweat. He woke after hours and looked up to the ceiling. He took some ragged breaths and slowly turned his head.

"I saw her," he whispered. He seemed to gaze not at Amneris but through her, as though she were, herself, a spirit. His mouth twisted up into a sick sort of smile, "She said my name, I heard it."

Amneris was silent for a moment as his words sank in. She lightened her face as much as she could and said calmly, "I'll return soon. Sleep, my sweet."

She ran a hand over his wet forehead, then slipped from the room. Once in the hallway, she leaned against the door and covered her face with her hands.

The fear washed over her as she stood alone in the corridor. All of her prayers had gone unanswered. All of her time sitting with him, all the reassurance and support she'd tried to give hadn't done any good. He was running out of time and now he was too far away for her to make peace with him.

She was near to tears when she heard someone approach. Her hands dropped and she tried to find a bit of composure. One thing she'd never lost was her sense of self-awareness. Years in the public eye had trained her to always act as though someone was watching, for often times, someone was.

Lucky for her, it was Kadoteas walking towards her. Her face returned to its contortion and she fell into his arms, crying into her words, trying to tell him everything through a distortion of sobs.

"I can't do this," she cried, "I'm so tired, I can't sleep in there. He's dying! He was better this morning. Now he's sick and seeing things. He sees her!"

By then, she was set into a steady ramble of words, but Kadoteas seemed to understand. He held onto her as her frustrations poured out.

"What does he see?" he asked placing a hand gently on her head to steady her tremors.

"He sees Aida," she said into his shoulder.

Kadoteas pulled away quickly and looked her in the face, a panic seemed to be in him, "He sees what?"

Amneris nodded tearfully, "He says that he's seen her. She calls him to the next world."

He watched her carefully for a moment, then sighed deeply. He checked that the hallway was still empty, then took her hand and walked her to the stairs. They entered a quaint bedroom two floors down and he shut the door behind them.

"What's this?" she asked, wiping her cheeks.

He hesitated, his thoughts caught up in something else.

"You said you couldn't sleep in there," he replied somewhat cautiously, "You can stay in here if it will help."

"Thank you," she breathed.

He nodded, "Goodnight."

He hadn't made it to the door when she called him back.

"Stay a bit," she said. He did, of course.

She sat down on the bed, her hands wrapped in the shawl around her, "Your father must think I'm a raving lunatic by now."

A slight grin came across Kadoteas' face, "No, he was quite impressed, actually. It's rare for a woman to put him in his place. You were right, anyway. Radames gave him words that he seems to have taken to heart. I think he'll concede, especially after today," he paused before his next words as the truth of them set in, "You'll be going home in no time."

She seemed to realize it too. She sat, watching her hands, "Your father was right. I don't look forwards to what my life will be there. A world stuck inside that palace, sitting behind a man who..." she looked up at him, "Who doesn't love me."

"You said you don't love him."

"I don't," she shrugged, "and I can't live that way. It was so easy before. I didn't worry about anything. I didn't care why I had luxuries or where they came from. No one mentioned that people were dying so that I could get another gold bracelet. I hate this."

"Ignorance is bliss."

She laughed at the simplicity of his rationale. It was the type of laugh that could turn to tears at any second, "It really is."

Kadoteas sat beside her, "The benefit of your position, your luxuries, is that you have power. You see an injustice and you have the ability to do something about it."

"I told you-"

"Don't sit behind him," he stopped her, "You wrote to my father, not him. You're a stronger person than you know. You barged into my father's chamber. _I_ would have been flogged for that!" He took her face in his hands, "You're a queen. Here, that means you rule_ with_ a man, not as an accessory."

Amneris looked at the man beside her and put her fingers to his face, noticing how beautiful his dark skin was when put against her light. She didn't know exactly when she'd come to love him, but she was grateful that she did. There was no comfort without him. Slowly, she leaned over and kissed him. Kadoteas slid one hand down to her shoulder and then let it fall along the length of her back before embracing her fully. They leaned back onto the bed and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

When Radames awoke in the night, he found himself lying on his stomach, his bedclothes strewn about him suggesting that he'd just come from a rough patch of sleep. He was glad to be uncovered. His body was hot. Every pore dripped sweat and his dry throat was in need of water. His eyes (and actually only his left eye and _only_ that. His head still hadn't left the pillow where the right half of his face was buried) looked for a jug of water. He didn't see one and didn't have the strength to go find one. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

He woke an hour later when he felt someone in the room. He couldn't hear footsteps or breath, it was simply a feeling that he was not alone. Then again, he was verging on the edge of unconsciousness. It was possible he was hallucinating. He brought his left eye around once more and out of the farthest corner, he could see a blurry body.

"Radames," a woman's voice called him.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She was back. He had seen her for days, a ghost haunting her father's house. Amneris hadn't believed him, but he knew he'd seen her.

The form of Aida approached the bed as it had many times before.

"You've done well," the spirit said in a rich, low voice, "but you cannot die now. You understand?"

He didn't have the strength to answer.

"Fight it. You know why this is happening. It's in your power to make it stop."

He nodded his head, or he meant to. He wasn't actually sure if he'd succeeded.

The form stepped closer. He wanted to touch her, to taker into his arms and hold her but he didn't try. His hand would touch nothing and he didn't think he could bear the disappointment. He just watched her. As beautiful as ever. Her deeps eyes, rich skin, her soft lips, long neck and delicate hands.

She seemed to be having the same difficulty. She reached her hand out a number of times to touch him, but always retracted it before contact was made. Finally, she turned to go.

Radames wanted her to stay. His desperation for her gave him a burst of strength and he stretched out his hand to pull her back. He forgot about the pain and wouldn't have cared much if he'd remembered. He couldn't let her leave.

He reached out to her hand and took hold of flesh.

Aida shot around. He was staring at where their hands were joined, his eyes outrageously wide. He looked into her petrified face and said firmly, "You're no spirit."

Amneris slept. She slept until it was nearly morning, waking only out of habit, hours before sunrise. She woke this morning to finds a pair of muscular dark arms around her bare waist. She sighed warmly as she remembered what had transpired a few hours before.

Her stir roused Kadoteas from his light slumber. He tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to his body. He kissed her shoulder and leaned his head against her skin, breathing her in.

Amneris turned over and put her arms around him, running her hands along the muscles of his back. She wanted sleep again, just like this. Her mental and physical exhaustion should have allowed this, but something was nagging at her. She was not asleep where she should have been. Radames was alone.

"You should be sleeping," said Kadoteas.

Amneris lifted her head to her lover, her love and smiled, "Any more and I'll be groggy."

Kadoteas put his hands through her hair and studied her face. Try as she might, she couldn't hide her distraction.

"You're leaving aren't you?" he said, having already known she would.

"I'll come back," she assured him, "I just have to check on him."

"There's no nurse?"

"Not when I left," she kissed him, "I'll come back."

He kissed her, "I should get back to my room. My father will be looking for me in the morning. Will you meet me tonight?"

"You know I will."

They kissed again before leaving the warmth of the bed.

He walked her to her floor, then continued up the stairs. She didn't have far to go in the hall. About halfway to the room, she saw the door open. A young Nubian woman in a dark dress stepped out of the room with her head down. She shut the door and held the handle for a minute, breathing deeply, her shoulders shaking as though she'd been crying. Once her tears were dry, she turned to go to the stairs and found herself face to face with Amneris.

They stood for a long time, wide eyed and unable to move. Amneris took a deep breath and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead the energy she would have used in her words collided itself with the anger welling up in her chest and made its way down her left arm. Before either knew what was happening, Amneris brought her hand back and slapped Aida across the face.

Aida held her cheek and started at Amneris in shock, still bent over to one side from the blow.

"Get out!" Amneris spat.

Aida didn't move.

"Get out!" Amneris yelled again, "It's your fault he's like this. Get out of here!"

Slowly, Aida came out of her stupor. She stepped past Amneris, staring wildly at her, and went down the stairs.


	7. By the way, you know how I was kinda dea...

When Amneris entered her bedchamber, all seemed quiet. Radames lay still in a peaceful slumber. Once again, Amneris found herself jealous. She knew that sleep would not be possible. Her body still shook with rage at what she'd seen.

How could Aida be alive and well when Amneris and Radames suffered so?

Her mind was a mess as she climbed into bed. She had been lied to by her father, by Amonasro, by Kadoteas. They had all allowed her to think the worst. They had allowed Radames to fall to such a state.

As she pulled the blanket over her head, Radames stirred. He looked at her weakly, but with more life in his eyes than she'd seen in days.

"I saw her," he said in a hushed voice.

Amneris rolled over to see him better and replied, "So did I."

His eyes widened as he took in what she'd said, then he smiled, "Isn't it wonderful? She's alive. All our suffering was for nothing."

"You find that wonderful?"

But Radames had already passed out. Amneris sighed and looked up at the ceiling, contemplating what he'd said.

Maybe it was wonderful. Radames could heal and finally give Amonasro the talking to he deserved. Plus Aida was alive. Wasn't that worth celebrating?

But they'd lied. Everyone. Her father, Amonasro and worst of all, Kadoteas. The thought alone made her want to cry. It made her restless and fueled with the desire to hit someone. Radames was in range, but he was not the one to take it out on. Besides, he couldn't fight back.

After a few minutes of deliberation, Amneris left the bed and went in search of Kadoteas.

He was smiling when he opened the door, then very slowly, his expression came down. She did not look happy.

He started to ask what was wrong, but she cut him off.

"Where is she?" she asked.

Kadoteas' mouth opened as though trying to find what to say. She knew and there was no point in playing dumb.

"Go to the first floor, fifth door on the left."

"Is that whyI've been restricted from corridors and rooms this whole time?"

Kadoteas nodded, "She was moving about the castle; she couldn't be seen."

Amneris closed her eyes and turned to get to the stairs. She couldn't stay there much longer, knowing he'd lied to her. Kadoteas folded his arms and looked down at his wrists.

"Amneris," he said before she was gone. She stopped walking, but didn't turn back to look at him, "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. This is my father's insanity. I didn't have a choice."

Despite herself, Amneris believed him. Without a word or a look, she walked to the stairs and out of his sight.

Before she knew it, she'd arrived at the door he'd told her: first floor, fifth door on the left. She knocked. The door opened quickly and once again, the two women stared at one another.

"Are you going to let me in?" Amneris finally asked through the crack of the door. Aida continued to eye Amneris with caution. Their last encounter had ended violently.

Amneris rocked uncomfortably on her heels, "I won't hit you again."

Aida took another minute to look the woman over, then stepped aside.

To call the silence uncomfortable would be an understatement. For the first view moments, they kept their distance, their gaze on the floor or the wall and arms folded. Finally their eyes met. They looked into each other and saw the agony that neither could hide. Amneris in two steps crossed the distance and put her arms around her friend's neck in an embrace. Aida hugged back and tears soon came to both of their eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Aida cried in between sobs.

"How did this happen?" Amneris wailed back.

"Your father."

"My father hated you. How did you escape?"

Aida pulled away and took Amneris' hands in her own, "He let me go."

They sat: Amneris upon the bed and Aida on a cushioned bench across from it. Amneris noticed for the first time that the room was much like the one that she had shared with Kadoteas a few hours before. The memory brought a rush in her body and a sting in her heart all at once.

Aida smoothed out the skirt of her black gown. She was as lovely as ever, even though she had thinned out a bit. It seemed the past months had taken their toll on her as well. She looked at Amneris and said, "He put me on a boat about an hour I left you in the temple."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He did it for you," Aida replied, shocked that she would need to wonder, "He called it your wedding gift. I got to live as long as you never found out. He was afraid that if Radames knew I was alive, he would never settle down with you and be your husband. I don't think he what Radames would go through."

Amneris shook her head feeling that part of her was still upset. She replied steadily, "He wouldn't have wanted Radames dead. Someone had to be there to take care of me when my father died."

Aida looked her friend over. With a smile, she said, "You need no one to care for you. How you've grown, Amneris. From the god to the human."

"One must grow when faced with ruling a country, among other things." Amneris had a touch of fire on her voice.

"I understand."

"I doubt you do," Amneris continued with heat, "I lost you, my father, and then Radames. He was gone the moment you left his sight. The man I loved for all those years disappeared…you died and you took him with you."

"Amneris, you know I loved you as well as I did him. I never meant this."

"You should have come forward sooner."

"My father would not have it. He wanted an advantage over the negotiations. If I came forward, he would have no leverage."

"And you wanted that."

"No! Amneris, understand, my people have suffered for decades at the hands of Egyptians. My father is desperate for this to end. He felt that he deserved to be in complete control. The fact is, he's terrified and he convinced me to be afraid as well. It didn't last, Amneris. That's why I've been coming to Radames. This has to end, whether my father gets what he wants or not."

Amneris wrung her hands. She was angry but empathetic at the same time. Her thoughts suddenly turned to another thought.

"What does Kadoteas want in all this?" she asked, bitterly. She needed know her own part in this plan when it came to the man she had recently began to love, "After all, it's his legacy that will change. He won't be able to lead his country in battle. Your father was furious about it."

Aida looked levelly at her friend and replied, "My father agrees with it. He'd much rather see Kadoteas succeed his as a ruler than a general. You see as much as he loved torturing Radames, he thought Radames had the right idea. Don't you?"

Aida's expression was curious and accusing all at once. She wanted to know about Kadoteas. Amneris couldn't meet her eyes.

"Do you love him?" Aida asked plainly as though inquiring about where Amneris' sandals had come from.

Amneris continued to stare at a spot on the wall behind Aida's right ear. The question hurt her heart more than she'd expected. Aida gripped the bottom of the bench and tilted forward, "It will be mutual for him if the answer is 'yes.'"

Amneris closed her eyes and allowed herself a great smile.

"I slept," was all she could say.

Before Aida could inquire about the peculiar reply, a knock came at the door.

Kadoteas entered the room a moment later and asked, "Did I miss the brawl?"

He sat beside Amneris and she put her head upon his shoulder. He took her hand, then looked to Aida and said, "We have to tell him."

Aida stood and began to pace, "He's going to kill me."

"I believe we still frown upon murder in this land."

"Yes, brother," she replied icily, "we also look down upon adultery. No offense, Amneris"

Kadoteas craned his head around to Aida, "You know as well as I do how the law works."

"What law?" asked Amneris lifting her head.

Aida once again took her seat and explained, "Years ago, when Nubians were first being taken as slaves, a number of them escaped and complained that they had been forced into marriage by the one who had captured or bought them. When they returned, many of them had families already here. So, to stop the confusion, Maranec, the king in that age, ordained that no one married in the land of Egypt, would continue to be married as long as they remained in Nubia. In other words, if you ever had guilt about the time you spent with my brother, you had little reason to."

"I'm not married to Radames when I'm here? That's actually a relief."

"What will we tell father?" asked Kadoteas, returning to the topic.

"The truth?" offered Amneris.

He nodded to her, "I'll speak with him. He'll understand. He has to."

Aida looked at the two of them together and understood why. Her brother would not give Amneris up without a proper fight.


	8. Happy Ending

Eight years later.

Radames stood on the deck of his favorite ship as it headed toward Nubia. He spent his time, not giving commands, but watching the activities his two sons. Tyran, who was seven, had the face of his father. From the moment of his birth, he resembled Radames. They even had the same sandy hair color and the knack for giving direction. Four year old Merenes, on the other hand, resembled the new Egyptian queen, Perna, the reluctant wife of Radames. Their marriage had been something of a farce from the beginning. He married and bedded Perna for the sake of having a successor. She married him to live a life of luxury. Though they didn't like, or ever saw one another, both had benefited from the arrangement; Radames had sons to inherit his throne and Perna stayed at home in comfort, while they trekked to Nubia to see his first two wives.

Of course it sounds much worse than it was. After his first trip to Nubia with Amneris, Radames had returned to Thebes with word that he'd been betrayed by his queen. She had run off with a man of royalty and Radames had to go back alone. His priests offered to poison her, but Radames refused, since his words to them had been a lie. Amneris had remained in Ikaita with his blessing. Aida, unable to be accepted as a queen of Egypt, stayed with Amneris and her brother, awaiting the trips Radames took to Ikaita to see her and their daughter, Aliya. Perna had accompanied him on his first journey to Nubia. To call it disastrous would be quite the understatement. Although aware of the situation with Aida, Perna had decided to hate the people and the landscape and the trip there and the trip back. Had she been given any say in the matter, she wouldn't have allowed her sons to join on future journeys to the Southern territory, but Radames insisted. He wanted his children to meet their sister and see the world where much of the wars had taken place. If they were to spend part of their childhoods there, perhaps they would avoid attacking it when one of them took his place as pharaoh. Radames was excited to take them with him. The children didn't know they were getting an education. They enjoyed their time in Nubia, though the trip there was difficult.

Radames was keeping a close watch on Tyran who was leaning over the edge of the ship, purging himself of his lunch. Tyran, who had spent most every day like this and had yet to fall overboard, was exhausted and hated being sick. It was a blessing to know that the trip would be over quite soon. Feeling certain that he had nothing left to throw up, Tyran left the edge of the boat and took a seat at his father's feet. Radames sat beside his son.

"Perhaps we'll caravan back," he said. This was the fourth trip Tyran had been on and he still had not gotten his sea legs. The boy leaned back against the wall of the ship.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"I saw a marker about two miles ago. It shouldn't be more than an hour."

It turned out to be even less. At dusk, when they pulled into the small harbor of Ikaita, Tyran was the first off the ship. He walked unsteadily down the ramp and straight into the midsection of Aida who stood on the dock, awaiting their arrival.

"Did you have another bad trip?" she asked, running her fingers though his light, smooth hair.

He nodded into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Aida raised her eyes to the ramp and saw her husband heading toward her, leading Merenes by the shoulders. Radames kissed her upon arrival.

"Perna stayed at home?" asked Aida as they walked toward the palace. The children had gone ahead with Noribnin.

"You're disappointed?"

Aida smiled at him, "I shouldn't be surprised. She comes all the way here only to sleep alone."

Radames laughed, "She sleeps alone anyway. Well, as far as I know, anyway." They walked ahead for another minute before Radames asked, "Where is Amneris?

Aida hesitated and slowed her step, "She was unavailable. She could not come, but she awaits you at the palace. She's eager to see you, Radames."

Radames frowned and kept walking. What could be more important than seeing him? Amneris had never failed to meet him at the docks.

By the time they reached the palace, Radames' hands were reaching the end of their patience. It had been close to a year since the last time he had seen his wife. Once they left the sunlight, Radames swept Aida into the first abandoned room they came across and kissed her over and over again. He would have stayed in there all day had there not been a knock on the door moments later. Aliya craned her head through the opening and saw Radames.

"Father!" she squeaked. She was seven years old, but still small enough to scoop up in ones arms. Radames carried her out of the room, his lips forever on her cheek.

"I missed you," she scolded. He echoed her and added, "It's not been easy knowing the woman I love is in another country."

Aliya giggled, then squirmed her way to the ground. Aida took her husband's hand and led him up the stairs to the room Amneris shared with Kadoteas. Aida opened the door without knocking and exclaimed, "You should not be up and about."

Amneris stood at the window, looking out into the fading daylight. She replied, "My legs were cramping up. You know how I hate to be uncomfortable."

With this, Amneris turned with some effort, revealing her huge belly. Radames heard the door shut behind him with a pop. Aida hadn't even said goodbye. Radames waked to Amneris and put his arms around her. He helped her to the bed, then sat with her for a long time hugging one another. He held her so tight, he felt the occasional kick from inside her against his skin.

"I think I've missed you the most," he said, "though don't tell anyone. What can I do in Egypt without my best friend?"

"Perna didn't come with you?"

He looked her in face and told her, "Perna will never be my friend. I'm happy for you. It's time you had children."

Amneris' faced dropped. She looked ready to tell him something when the door opened. Aida walked in. Behind her came Kadoteas, Tyran, Merenes, and Aliya; a woman with a cart of meals followed.

"We eat most of our meals in here," Aida told him, "We can't leave Amneris alone for too long. She gets stir-crazy and angry." Aida and Amneris shot glances at each other, then smiled.

They all spent the meal in peace and laughter. When they'd had their fill, Noribnin came and took the children to bed. Amneris kicked everyone else out and Aida went down to the kitchen to complain about the toughness of the boar. Radames and Kadoteas went down to walk the river.

"Are you worried?" asked Radames.

Kadoteas stopped to watch the women clean the linens.

"I'm quite worried," he replied, "Amneris is afraid. She didn't take to bed rest easily, but agreed. The last four months have been difficult. And the child. I've never seen Amneris so anxious."

"It will be over soon. Amneris is strong and you have the best women in the country to help her through it."

Kadoteas stopped his walk and Radames turned to speak with him.

"I believe you will help her more than anyone," said Kadoteas, "Your presence here is important to her. You weren't to know this, but Amneris has lost two children already."

Radames gaped for a moment and asked, "Why didn't I know?"

"She is afraid, and ashamed. She's been in bed so long to insure the birth of this child. If it does not survive…I need my wife. If she lives and the child does not I am sure that she will no longer be the woman I know. Already she is changed."

Radames clapped Kadoteas on the shoulder and said, "You have loved one another from the very beginning. I would not worry about losing her to her misery. She can get through it…she gets through things her own way." Radames only hoped Amneris would not evade her problems by draining the country's finances on her wardrobe, "The child will be fine and you will both have the family that you deserve."

"You'd better be right. If this situation gets any worse, I'm sending her back to Egypt with you."

Radames knew that he joked and laughed, "I don't think Egypt could afford her after an ordeal like that."

They smiled guiltily and returned to the palace. The moment he saw her, Radames would promise Amneris to stay with her until the birth.

He did not have long to wait. After four days- four great days as far as Amneris' health and disposition were concerned- the labor pains began. All night and into the next day, hardly a single woman could be found about the palace; each one had made her way to the queen's chamber to offer coaching or condolence.

Kadoteas and Radames, having been promptly shoved from the room once things began to get serious, sat in the hall with Radames' three children and listened through the angry screams for a tiny wailing cry. These moments seemed to go on longer than the hours that it had taken to get there.

Inside, hands everywhere were clenched. Amneris and Aida's hands were clutching each other, the maid holding towels and tools was squeezing the paint off of a pair of shears and the midwife, who was dealing with a lot more blood than she would have liked was cutting through the catching blankets with her finger nails. Over Amneris screams, of panic, she was telling Aida to "keep her calm!" The maid's dark face turning paler and paler by the second.

Finally a high pitched wail broke the tension. Despite whatever pain she still felt in her body, Amneris stopped her scream and listened to the little cry of her baby boy. She closed her eyes suddenly and lay perfectly still, reveling in the sound, a smile of relief and joy across her face. He was there; really there. She was called from her reverie by a nudge on her arm. Aida held the child out to Amneris, barley able to keep her eyes off his face. Amneris opened her arms and looked at her son for the first time. He was beautiful and not just in the eyes of his mother. He had a small nose, a strong chin and big pouting lips. His bleary eyes were two dark pools in which she wished to fall into. His skin was like honey. He was the perfect blend of two worlds.

The room filled a few minutes later as Kadoteas came to see his son. He held the boy firmly, knowing he had never felt so proud of anything in his life. Radames took Amneris' hand and they smiled warmly at one another. She had not yet told him that she was fighting to name the baby after him. It would create a healthy argument about the room, but it didn't matter, now. Nothing else did.

It had been close to nine years since Aida had been taken prisoner on the Nubian shore. As horrible a year as it had caused, no one in that room would ever regret a moment of it. It had given hundreds of people back their lives. It had brought peace. It had encouraged trade.

For four people, it had been the best thing to ever happen to any of them.

THE END.


End file.
